worldvaultfandomcom-20200214-history
Fairy
Note: I haven't actually posted this version of Fairy in the sign-up thread yet, as I'm still finishing her form. Appearance Fairy appears about 17 and has straight, dark brown hair that looks ever-so-slightly reddish in the sunlight, and has a few blond (or lighter brown) streaks running through it. The layer of hair closest to her back is a darker brown, almost black. She almost always wears it loose, though she sometimes wears it in a ponytail or braid. When it's loose, her hair reaches to her waist. She's pretty pale, and her eyes are green with slightly lighter green lines weaving around the outer edges of her iris (but you can only see it if you look closely). They’re actually hazel, so their color might change a bit with light or time. She's thin, not unhealthily so, but definitely less than she probably should. She’s tall (about 5’8), slightly muscled, and very flexible. She has a pair of wings that resemble those of a glasswing butterfly’s, and she can make them disappear/appear at will. Personality Outwardly, she almost always seems calm and composed. Inwardly, her mind would look like a couple of fantasy lands that were attacked by Wikipedia. She’s usually off in her own chaotic world, thinking and contemplating and wondering and daydreaming. Occasionally she tries to follow two or three different trains of thought at the same time. She's smart and enjoys reading a lot. She reads practically anything she can get her hands on. She’s introverted, so being with others saps her energy, plus she’s a bit shy and doesn’t open up easily. It’s hard for her to become close to anyone, and she’s only really herself when alone or with a few people she’s known forever. Even with her friends, she won’t really tell anyone what she’s thinking. Fairy prefers to keep all her thoughts and ideas tucked away safely in her brain, and if she writes them down they’ll be hopelessly encrypted in a way only she would understand. She’s usually calm, even in emergencies, or at least acts like it even it even if she’s freaking out inside. Fairy bottles her emotions a lot as well, and she’ll really only show calm or happiness (unless you count “deep in thought”?), with the occasional yelling about random things. She might forage into philosophical discussions with others sometimes. She enjoys logic puzzles, reading, writing, and learning new things. She’s indecisive yet pretty stubborn once she makes up her mind. She tries to avoid being the center of attention, unless she’s in a small group of really good friends. She’s frustrated with basically all the things wrong in the world, and wants to “fix” them (“world optimization” ~ Harry Potter-Evans-Verres, in a HP fanfic). She hesitates to weigh her words sometimes, and speaks with a bit of an accent. Powers/Abilities WiP, will be added soon. Domain She currently lives in a large castle-like structure on the top and side of a small, gently sloping hill. She’ll probably fill it with books and scrolls eventually, but for now those are limited to a rather large room (and most of a tower) lined with bookshelves that she calls the library, or wherever she was last reading them. Her study is littered all over with books, scrolls, hastily scribbled notes strewn about, and a handful of devices and machinery from the Modern and Cyber sects. She tries to keep the central rooms clean(er), but the rest of the place is nearly impossible to get around in if you can’t fly. Outside, she has a garden where she grows various flowers, herbs, crops, and trees. The top of the library tower is an observatory, and is equipped with telescopes and maps of the heavens. There are various other rooms but those are the main ones. Temple WiP, will be added soon. Backstory Not finished yet, will be added when it is. Trivia *Fairy is a INTP *She prefers physical books over e-books or scrolls *She's righthanded *...I'll add more stuff here soon. Category:GGaD